Just Blow on That
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Derek is jealous and protective of Spencer, especially when guns get involved. A one-shot depicting Derek's feelings during several moments of the episode "L.D.S.K." Probably won't make sense unless you've seen the episode. Morgan/Reid slash.


Derek Morgan was more than a little irritated. First his boyfriend goes off with Hotch, of all people, to practice shooting when Morgan was free to help him all day, and now he had his nose buried in a book, completely immune to the allure of the half-naked sex god on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan tried to get Reid's attention with words, rather than his naked pectorals. Reid only grunted, barely glancing in his direction before turning back to his book. "So, how did the practice go?"

"They're going to take away my gun," Reid said dully.

"Well, that's no kind of attitude," Morgan grinned and shifted closer to Reid. If he played his cards right, he might get a make out session. With a little luck, he might even get a little more than that. "Come on, my man can do anything."

Reid smiled and snuggled closer to him, a very good sign, "Thanks, but I'm not feeling very invincible today. The qualification is tomorrow morning and I don't feel any more prepared than I did before I started practicing."

"Well, that's because you went out with Hotch. I helped you last time and you passed," Morgan said.

"I barely passed," Reid corrected.

"But it sounds like you don't think you'll pass this time. Either way you cut it, I still beat Hotch."

"You need to get over this competition with Hotch, Derek," Reid said, grinning around the edges of his mouth.

"What? When my boyfriend would rather be at a shooting range with another man than in bed with me, I get a little suspicious, okay?" Morgan said. He was only half joking.

"You have nothing to worry about," Reid laughed, finally letting his eyes graze Derek's abs. "But I can concentrate better when you're not in the room."

"Because I'm so sexy?" Morgan asked.

"Because you make me stop in the middle of practice to give you a blow job," Reid said matter-of-factly.

"One time, Reid," Morgan argued, then stopped himself. Arguing was no way to get into fair ladies' pants. Especially when the "lady" in question was Dr. Spencer Reid. "You know, I wouldn't mind returning that blow job."

"Blow on this," Reid said, handing him a whistle from the table next to them and heading upstairs.

"Come on, Spencer… reading that book isn't gonna help you shoot any better," Morgan called up after him.

"Neither will you," Reid called down the stairs. Morgan grinned, knowing the jabs were gentle. Still, handing him that whistle was cold. He planned on getting Reid back for that.

"Reid failed his qualification."

Morgan tried to keep an innocent expression on his face when Elle broke the news in the bullpen, but both Elle and Gideon saw through that in a heartbeat.

"He can retest in two weeks," Gideon said.

"Yeah, but he's gonna be embarrassed, so let's not mention it," Elle said, turning toward Morgan with a hard look on her face.

"Yeah, let's not, huh?" Gideon followed.

"Not a word," Morgan promised. It was a promise he intended to keep, until he turned his head to watch Reid walk - a practice he found almost unhealthy pleasure in – and saw the whistle sitting on the edge of his desk. Inspiration, meet Derek Morgan.

"Hey." He said, walking up to his boyfriend with a tender expression on his face. He was careful to keep the hand with the whistle behind his back. If Reid saw it, it would spoil everything. "We're all here for you." Reid looked away from him, so he tried again. "I'm serious. If you ever need anything." Morgan chose that moment to bring out the whistle, draping it around Spencer's neck and giving it a good hard blow to drive the point home, "Just blow on that."

And it didn't matter that Elle was giving him a weird look. The irritation on Spencer's face as he ripped the whistle from around his throat was pure gold.

"McCarty is the Unsub."

"The guy in the trunk? With the gun?" Morgan said, clutching the phone to his ear. He'd been keeping a close eye on McCarty since his wise crack during the briefing. Years working with cops had given him a good understanding on which guys to watch out for, and McCarty was definitely one of those guys.

Reid turned slightly to glance at him out of the corner of his eye. Morgan knew Spencer was wondering why he insisted on taking the position closest to him. It would be simple, if Reid thought about it. A guy you don't trust with a gun pointed at your boyfriend? You stick around to protect the one you love.

"He leaked the story to the media," Hotch's stern voice echoed in his ear. "Weingart's gonna try to take him down without a fight; as soon as swat moves in, run out of the way as fast as you can."

Morgan looked around to see SWAT moving around the van. The van that had a man inside with a rifle. A rifle that was pointed at Reid.

Morgan had to force his heart not to stop inside his chest, "Hotch, why isn't Reid nervous?" If Reid knew, he would be trembling.

"I was going to call him next…" Hotch said hesitantly. He knew what Morgan's reaction would be.

"You haven't told Reid?" Morgan barked, but it was too late, the SWAT team was moving in. Disregarding Hotch's 'Get out of the way!' Morgan moved closer to the line of fire. Towards Reid. "Reid!" He called, barreling toward his lover.

Reid turned to look at him. "Wha-?"

"Reid, get down!" Morgan got Reid to the ground and behind a tree before Hotch could yell at him for putting himself in danger. Hotch should understand, putting himself in danger meant nothing as long as Reid was safe.

He wasn't at the hospital when Reid and Hotch were taken hostage. If he was, he would have gone with them. If he was, Dowd would have died the second he hit Reid with the barrel of his gun. As it was, by the time he got to the hospital, all he could do was sit by and panic.

"Calm down, Derek," JJ said, coming up to him with a soft look on her face.

"Don't tell me to calm down, JJ!" Derek barked. He took a moment to get control over himself. He was not calming down, just backing up. He needed to keep his wits about him for Spencer. "He's got Spencer in there." Derek said softly, knowing that JJ would understand.

It took everything in him to avoid pulling out his gun and shooting every SWAT guy in the building. They were going to kill Spencer with those guns in their hands, willing to sacrifice him to kill Dowd. He had already threatened to mutilate Landman, precious hands and all, if the Dr. didn't fix whatever damage those bullets did to Reid. But there were some things no doctor could fix.

"We go in five, four, three-" Crack! "We go now!"

Derek's heart stopped in his chest at the sound of the gunshot. It wasn't until he heard Hotch's voice and saw Spencer's battered but relatively calm face that he was able to get it beating again.

He wasn't pleased at how Hotch had handled the situation, beating up Reid to get him the gun just didn't seem called for. But Spencer was alive, so Derek bit his tongue and hung around the ambulance, waiting until he could take his Pretty Boy home.

"Reid, you alright?" Morgan asked as soon as Reid stepped away from Hotch. His eyes played the rest of the message, 'Because if you're not, Hotch is going down.'

Reid only grinned and tossed something at him, so fast that Morgan barely caught it. He looked down to see the whistle nestled in his palm. He gave the whistle a friendly flip, loving Reid just a tiny bit more.

"Touche, kid."


End file.
